is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Nicolae Bartholy
Nicolae Bartholy formerly known as '''Nicolae Roman '''is the older brother of Drogo, Peter and Lorie and the eldest son of Viktor Bartholy. He was the main love interest in his own story route and the supporting character throughout other story routes. Formerly, he is the highborn son of the wealthy Roman family who previously lived in Transylvania and currently resides from London. Appearance Nicolae has medium-length long dark brown hair and grayish green eyes. When he turns into a vampire, his eyes are red and has vampire fangs in each sides. He has three outfits within his portrait as a contrast to both Drogo and Peter's outfits, all of his outfits are in a gothic theme while two of his outfits were seen in his flashbacks while he was a human. His first outfit is his casual outfit; a black formal vest with an extended collar, a white long sleeved v-neck shirt that shows his clavicles, dark gray pants, and brown shoes. He also wears a silver necklace with a cross pendant. His casual outfit is usually worn by the Romanian nobles in between his former human self and as a vampire. His second outfit was his formal party attire as his formal coat resembles the trenchcoat worn by his adopted father Viktor. Nicolae wears a black formal coat with a dark purple trim in an extended collar. Underneath, he wears a spring green formal vest with a white long sleeved button and a large jet black tie on the collar, black formal pants with a silver chain and black shoes, he also wears a jet black French beret on his head and was accessorized with an emerald ring on his right middle finger and two different designed silver rings between each finger. His third outfit resembles Drogo's third outfit where he serves as a street magician. He wears a black vest with a white long sleeved loose button shirt, black jeans and brown shoes. He also wears a black fedora hat on his head and carries a deck of cards. *In one of the secret scenes, Nicolae was in shirtless and appears a bit muscular than Drogo and wears two silver necklaces with several dark blue shark tooth pendants on his neck and two silver rings in each finger. He only wore a pair of purplish black trousers. During flashbacks when his late fiancee was alive, she was impressed on his sculpted figure but not really muscular whenever the two are about to make love. In Chapter 6 during the secret scenes, Nicolae was naked while being covered in a white and purple striped bed sheet while he stripping off the player's school uniform to show off her naked body when he is about to had sex with her at his room. But on Chapter 9 he appears the same when he tickles the player in a naughtier way. Personality Nicolae is the eldest of the Bartholy brothers and, with father Viktor away for months and years on end, he has assumed the responsibilities as the head of household. Nicolae is initially the friendliest of the three brothers when he welcomes the player into the household and trying to excuse Drogo's bad manners when he rudely ignores, then sneers at her. He takes his role as leader and protector very seriously, and is cautious and controlling of his brothers' behaviours, particularly Drogo. Drogo rebels against him at every opportunity but when faced off by an angry Nicolae, he reluctantly backs down. In Chapter 10 within Drogo's story, his confrontation with Drogo was demonstrated upon realizing his forbidden relationship towards the player. Nicolae believes in integrating with humanity, rather than living in isolation. He has imposed a no human hunting ban on his family which they have learnt to live with. The brothers go night hunting for animal blood when necessary. Nicolae is the voice of calm and reason. He soothes her when Drogo frightens her and seems to know what to say to reassure her. Whilst he does posess a natural empathy, little does she know that this is also in part because of his ability to read and influence minds of others. Nicolae is also gives firm discipline towards their little sister Lorie for her very nasty acts towards the player in both routes and also forcing her to apologize for what she had done. In his main story, Nicolae was revealed as the werewolf tracker in his prime while he was a human and the elder son of the wealthy family of Romanian nobles before being bitten as a vampire and became a well mannered and compassionate towards the player. He was the only person that the player looked upon his photo at her locket. Aside from reading the minds of others, Nicolae also excels in magic and he became popular among people including the college students in University of London where he portrays as a street magician which the player was confused about his job especially his advice towards her. Nicolae is also cheerful and a gentle person whenever he gives her some advice and courting her during parties. He was shown to love poker which he keeps a deck of cards that he used in street magic. In Chapter 2, it was revealed that Nicolae continued searching for his late fiancee's killer for centuries which turns out to be his father Viktor in a shadow and his main reasons for transforming him into a vampire after he mourns the death of his fiancee. Nicolae is also admirable towards the player because of her resemblance of his late fiancee. Despite his awareness of the forbidden relationship between them or immediately apologizes for his own actions, Nicolae strangely became very close towards her especially when he was constantly needed her to find out the whole truth of his fiancee's death and the murderer behind her death. In some of the secret scenes, Nicolae is shown his romantic sense of passion whenever he made love towards the player much like he previously did to his late fiancee or frequently guards her when she spends time with him. Nicolae also shows his protectiveness towards her when she was in danger. Therefore, his protectiveness to her also caused her have more doubts to both him and their current relationship. In Chapter 9, Nicolae can be very tricky and naughty sometimes as seen when he uses his power to control her mind to go intimate together and enjoying to have fun with her by tickling her ribs. He calls the player her affectionate nickmame as ''my love ''which signifies being the player as his lover. However in the final chapter of his story shows a darker side of his personality after the player reveals that it was his adopted father Viktor who murdered his fiancee. Nicolae finally displays his uncontrollable rage and his cold demeanor as a vampire when he finally learns why the player decided to ran away because of the truth she had found on her dream and her main reason why she didn't tell him as well as Viktor's lies. However before he transforms into a vampire by Viktor, Nicolae is able to hold his own against him not before the player warns him. In the player's altered dream, Nicolae can be domineering and passionate similar to Ryan Carter when he made love to the player in a wildest way before the two were getting married at Prague. In Sebastian's story, Nicolae's strictness and his overprotective nature towards the player will led him into trouble which it was shown that he initially wouldn't allow her to go with Sebastian at Latin America due to his expeditions were being risky and dangerous as Sebastian coldly reveals it to her after she told him that she can't go with him because of her contract with the Bartholys as an au pair. His strict behavior also causes the player to hate him the most, not wanting to fulfill her dreams of being an archaeologist. But soon changes when he allows her to go and fulfilling her dreams, knowing that he doesn't like to make any conflicts with her just to ease their tension between them. Season 1 Nicolae Roman was born into the wealthy Roman family in Transylvania within the 18th Century as his family later moved to London to start living while Nicolae's father, Mr. Roman decided to have a new bank business here. In 1895, Nicolae became an extremely talented in street magic which is very popular to the students in University of London and as a werewolf tracker. He encounters a female student who gives some good advices until his rival Ludwig Eberwald drags her out of the way. It is revealed that Ludwig was also the one who invites her at the University party. They soon meet again at the University Party at the University of London and to the confrontation between him and Ludwig as Nicolae waltzes with her during the ball. As soon as his relationship with her continued to grow, Nicolae takes her to his home until Nicolae's father disapproved of their relationship and wants to make another engagement from another woman which causes a fall out between him and his father. Nicolae reassures her that he loved her more than anything. However, Nicolae breaks up his engagement to her after telling her that he needs to follow his father due to his family engagement with another woman in his rank which resulted for her to leave in tears. His reasons of breaking her up due to his father's orders and also explains that his father's business became bankrupt and he wants him to marry a rich woman in order to fix the bankruptcy of his father's business. Despite the break up, she eventually meets up with Ludwig at his lab and comforts her while he explains to her about his research of finding the cure for his werewolfism. By the time she spent with Ludwig on his lab despite worrying on his current condition, Nicolae was revealed to wrote the letters about her and against his father's wishes. He also had a fight with Ludwig on his lab which the player witnessed their confrontation as Ludwig angrily leaves the lab in jealousy. Nicolae also started his romantic relationship with the player who is now against his father's wishes. During the fight, Ludwig was defeated when Nicolae defends himself in a fight as he tells the player that he's alright after the latter left to avoid conflict. Nicolae wanted to renewed their love between them which she loves it. By the time of his investigation as a werewolf tracker, his fiancee was killed at the hands of an unknown assailant who turned out to be Viktor Bartholy and he mourns over her corpse lying on a coffin and wants to have revenge against Ludwig by framing him as a murderer. Nicolae was also present during the wake of his late fiancee and was mourn by every college students at the University of London and her parents which they cry remorsefully over the loss of their daughter. After Viktor transforms him into a vampire with his temptations, Nicolae changed his surname Roman to Bartholy until he meets Drogo, Lorie and Peter Rakoczy who became his adopted siblings. Many years later, Nicolae became the head of the Bartholy household while Viktor was away and also accepts the player as the au pair for Lorie. The player is actually the reincarnation of his late fiancee which she is able to see the dreams of their past lives. Nicolae also reveals her gift for being a medium-type and also helps her to find the hidden truth behind on his pasts with the use of hypnosis and to read her mind. Nicolae also tells her about his past life as a human as well as his transformation as a vampire after mourning his fiancee's corpse. He also can't forgive Ludwig for taking her away and for murdering her unaware that it was Viktor who killed her. Nicolae also explains about their adopted father Viktor Bartholy and warns her to avoid him if its necessary. He also gives advice about his adopted sibilings who were different and about Lorie's current condition due to her vampiric influence. Nicolae also does his best to find out the real culprit behind the death of his fiancee but to no avail when the player skips from another dream. He begins to strangely get close to the player when they are about to kiss but soon apologizes for his actions before leaving immediately, being aware of the forbidden relationship between them. Despite this, he begins to have a romantic relationship with the player in secret which both Drogo and Peter would never know it and as the player became embarrassed to see Nicolae in shirtless even after Drogo berates her for their relationship between them. Nicolae continued his romantic relationship with the player and some of his past memories brought back to him and seeing that Ludwig is not a culprit who murder his late fiancee. After hanging out with Sarah due to getting annoyed on Drogo's actions. Peter learns of Nicolae's past when she was made it back home and recognizes his rival Ludwig. But on the next day, Nicolae calmly takes her to the Mystery Spell University for a walk until a black car attempts to ram at both of them. Nicolae rescues her quickly before it left in a speedy pace. The player realizes about the letters that his late fiancee had read must be life threatening and Nicolae sensed that someone is trying to kill both of them. Despite Nicolae's protectiveness towards her, he even kills the person due to his superhuman strength as a vampire while trying to stop the car from ramming them and the player begins to have doubts about Nicolae's change and his violent nature as a vampire after she recognizes one of the students who provoked Ludwig in the past. When the player encounters a black wolf (unaware that this wolf was their professor Sebastian) who observes her through the night until Nicolae defends her. Seeing his vampiric state, she stops him on his tracks allowing the black wolf to leave after being provoked. The player finally had enough of Nicolae's protectiveness to her causing her to leave, angrily. Nicolae later apologizes for his actions while trying to restore his relationship to her since the player discovers about Nicolae's decision to change himself as a vampire for revenge and the player accepts his apology, finally reconciled their relationship. Despite being compassionate to her, Nicolae was unaware that the player remains doubtful because of his late fiancee's past and her relationship with Ludwig after he broke his engagement to her. It was also revealed that both Drogo and Lorie had a strong hatred towards the player when the player compares between her dream and reality and also had enough of their behaviors such as her constant tantrums and his insults. Nicolae later arrives back at the manor to spend time with the player after she has had enough of Lorie's vampiric tantrums while he himself taking an emergency leave during the hunt. As soon as the two of them are about to begin their romantic ways in private at the living room, they were found by Drogo who shows his hostility to the player and also became angered to see Nicolae of his reasons of leaving. By the time both Drogo and Nicolae were having a fight while Peter tried to break them two of them up, the player soon collapses to the ground and she was now on Nicolae's late fiancee's dream where she was hunted and murdered by Viktor. In the final chapter of the story, Viktor cruelly confronts the player much to her horror and seeing how merciless he was. This causes both Nicolae and Drogo to stop fighting and using his mind reading ability to wake the player from her dream which the Bartholy brothers were afraid of having her in a coma because of her condition as Viktor continues to threaten her life until she finally wakes up from her nightmare. After stomping away due to Drogo's threats and her remembrance about Viktor's threats of her life, she discovers the appearance Ludwig and Nicolae's past self from her dream when Nicolae informs her about his street magic skills while Ludwig seriously warns her about the Bartholys. After encountering both, the player realizes that she was hallucinating causing her to run away from the manor and hiding within the deep forest as it rains. She was soon found by Nicolae who is now worried for her condition and became so concerned of why she ran away from the manor. Nicolae then takes her back to the manor to get herself warm at the living room. The player finally tells Nicolae that it was his adopted father Viktor who murdered his fiancee much to his surprise and shock, realizing the fact that he hadn't met Viktor before when he already killed his fiancee while he was still human. The player also tells Nicolae that it was not him that Viktor had been targeted but his rival Ludwig. After learning that Viktor was responsible for murdering his fiancee many decades ago, he angrily transforms into his vampire and became enraged. He realizes that Viktor was lying the whole time and his transformation as a vampire given to him many decades ago. He coldly scolds the player while in his vampiric state about her reasons of running away at the manor and for not informing him about the truth. But his uncontrollable rage as a vampire causing the player to be afraid of him. Despite his rage, the player decided to rest, finally had enough of his actions. This is the last time to see Nicolae before she went back to the last and final dream and won't be able to return back to the reality since her relationship with Nicolae in the present was worsen. In the player's alternative dream when she was about to be killed by Viktor in the same forest as he murdered Nicolae's fiancee, Nicolae arrives to protect her. Despite holding his own against Viktor and being warned by the player of his species as an original vampire, Nicolae was completely outmatched and was incapacitated when Viktor slashed him with his claws and injuring his arm to disarm him as she witnessed the horrific scene between the two men. Not before Nicolae shoots him with his gun which Viktor gloats for being immune to silver much to his shock. Nicolae manages to outsmart him when he impales Viktor into a dead tree branch to his chest, finally defeats the vampire in a process as Viktor disappears in a black dust. The player then comes to Nicolae's aid because of his serious injuries sustained by Viktor. It was also revealed that Nicolae does not believe about any kinds of species such as vampires or werewolves and they're just fairytales which the player believes this as well. Nicolae then takes her back to his home as she was allowed to treat Nicolae's serious injuries on his room. Nicolae also reveals that he loves her very much and since he breaks his father's wishes to be with her much to her happiness. Both then had a wild sex togther in their romantic night after the incident. Few days later, Nicolae takes the player to Prague and the two finally get married after they exchange their romantic vows. Walkthrough Category:Mystery Spell Category:Male Category:Love Interests Category:Supernaturals